


Episode 1: Pilot

by Ryah_Ignis



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, Female Friendship, Gen, Parental Jody Mills, Sassy Claire Novak, Wayward Daughers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryah_Ignis/pseuds/Ryah_Ignis
Summary: Claire Novak has zero intentions of returning to Sioux Falls full time, but when Jody calls her about a case that just might have something to do with Kaia Nieves, she can't resist her guilty feelings and comes home.A Wayward Sisters substitute for similiarly salty fans.





	Episode 1: Pilot

“We’ll wait for Alejandro to arrive.  She can be his first turn.”

Even with her left hand occupied with pulling the lock pick out of her boot, Claire still wrinkled her nose at the vampire.

“Dude, gross.  He’s totally not my type.”

The pick slid between her sweaty fingers and her sock.  Claire tightened her grip and brought the pick slowly to the cuffs on her wrists.

“You’re too partial to that boy,” the other vampire complained. “Why should _he_ have the best of everything?”

Claire twisted the lock pick in the lock, her wrist wrenching.  The more they argued, the better off she would be.

“He’s fresh,” the man said. “He needs it.”

Claire rolled her eyes.  This was almost as bad as the villainous monologuing that monsters got up to sometimes.

“What if _I_ need it?”

Thinking of how disappointed Jody would be if she got her throat ripped out for snark, Claire snapped her mouth shut and set to work on the lock.

“Arabella—”

“I’ll take care of the girl.”

Great.  Claire strained upwards in the chair to get the leverage she needed to pop the lock.

“What do you think gives you the authority—”

Arabella’s fangs dropped down over her normal teeth.  Claire jerked down back automatically, heart fluttering.  She wasn’t going to get the lock quickly enough.

_Bzzz.  Bzzz._

Both vampires looked down at Claire’s cellphone, which kept on buzzing, blissfully unaware of the situation.  Claire shoved down with the last of her strength.  The lock popped open.

And because she couldn’t help herself, she quipped, “Excuse me, I have to take that.”

They had left her machete by her phone—rookie mistake, come on—so Claire scooped it up and swung.  Arabella snarled, but before she got the chance to lunge, Claire lopped off her head.  She swung in a circle and gave the other vampire the same treatment.

“Hey Jody,” she said, holding her phone up to her ear on the last buzz. “What’s up?”

* * *

“Who can’t even make toast?” Patience shrieked.

She threw open the window nearest to the toaster, but it did very little to clear the grey smoke billowing out of it.

“It wasn’t me!”

Alex yanked a chair underneath the smoke detector and set about tugging out the batteries.  Jody stood in the middle of the kitchen, waving a dish towel at the chaos and reconsidering her life choices.

“I just wanted toast,” Alex said, shaking her head. “I think it’s possessed.”

Jody snapped the dishcloth a few more times for good measure.

"I called Claire."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "You mean she actually picked up her phone?  Wild."

Jody probably should have scolded her for the sarcasm, but she wasn't exactly wrong.  Claire had a penchant for not being able to get to the phone, even though she seemed to be able to get to Twitter just fine.

A flash of alarm crossed Patience's face. "Is something wrong?"

Jody patted her on the shoulder. "Nothing too crazy.  I just wanted all hands on deck for this one.  Donna said she's up to her ears in wendigos of all things, so I called in backup."

Well.  That, and she suspected that Claire had a rather large stake in this particular case, but she knew that Claire wouldn't like the idea of her spreading that around, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Patience can bunk with me," Alex offered as she unplugged the toaster. "Claire isn't much of a sharer."

Before Jody had the chance to tell her off, the doorbell rang.  

"Try not to burn down the kitchen while I'm gone," Jody said drily.

It was only half a joke.  Given Alex's cooking, she'd be lucky to come back to an oven in one piece.  Jody ducked past Patience, smile growing on her face as she spotted Claire on the other side of the glass.

"I'm so glad you're home."

Claire smiled, but it looked a little forced. "It's good to see you, Jody.  You said there was a case?"

Jody did her best to keep from sighing.  It figured.  She saw Claire for the first time in literal months and all she wanted to do was jet off on a hunt.

"Yeah.  We've got an interview at the hospital at ten, but let's get you settled in first, okay?"

Jody felt every mom sense she'd ever had tingle as Claire rolled her eyes behind her back.  If she thought she was getting away with that, she had something else coming.

"What happened in here?"

Claire's eyes roved over the scene, landing first on Alex—standing on a chair with the batteries in her hand and an exasperated expression on her face—then Patience—holding the toaster cord and still waving her dishcloth—and finally the toaster—still smoking halfheartedly.

"Domesticity," Jody replied. "I think I can get you eggs without anything catching on fire."

Claire waved the offer away. "I ate on the way."

Jody gestured at the table and got out a frying pan. “Scrambled eggs?”

She’d probably been driving all night, because she didn’t argue as she dropped into a seat.  Another eyeroll—Jody could feel it on the back of her neck as surely as she could feel a stranger’s stare in a crowded room.

To her credit, Claire made at least a little effort. “How’s the hospital, Alex?”

It was the perfect question.  If there was one thing Alex would be guaranteed to answer, it was a question about work. “I’m taking a few online nursing classes.  Nothing crazy, but I want to actually help aside from cleaning out bedpans.”

Patience made a face. “I still don’t know how you deal with that.”

An awkward silence descended over the group.  Jody clattered the oven as much as possible as she set about making the eggs.  Maybe it was a bad idea to bring Claire back home.

Claire persevered. “I was working a vamp case when you called.  Out in upstate New York.”

More ringing silence.  Jody willed the eggs to cook a little faster.  She flipped them with her spatula.  The hissing briefly drowned out the sound of everyone breathing in the near dead silence.

“Did you get them all?”

Claire gave her a look. “No, Jody, I let them wreak havoc on the town.  _Yes,_ I got them.”

Jody sighed, but she didn’t bother fighting back.  Instead, she spooned out some of the eggs on to a plate for Claire.

“Do you two want any?”

Alex shrugged. “I guess I’m not getting any toast this morning.”

Breakfast crawled by.  Jody didn’t bother trying to nudge the conversation on.  Finally, she got her coat out of the hall closest.

“I told them that you’re in training for police work out in Maine,” Jody told her as they neared her truck.

"Great," Claire said tonelessly, tugging open her door and collapsing inside. "They'll totally believe that.  Town loser, out in Maine with a job."

 

Oh.

 

Jody got into the drivers' seat and made sure the door was closed before she spoke. "Town loser?"

 

Claire sighed and flopped back in her seat. "Just drive, okay?"

 

She turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out on to the street.  Jody spent about half her time watching Claire out of the corner of her eye and half watching the road in front of her.  It was half muscle memory that got her down to the hospital.

 

"You wouldn't just call me down here for a normal case.  What's going on?"

 

Jody put the truck in park. "I wanted a second opinion."

 

They walked into the main lobby of the hospital.  A man sitting in a wheelchair near the gift shop gave Jody a wave—she'd pulled him out of a shtriga mess a couple of years ago.  A few yards to his left, Kendra from the grocery store gave her a cheery wave with the bouquet in her hand.  At all of the greetings, Claire shrunk in on herself a little more.

 

"You know, I fought a Leviathan in this hospital once."

 

Finally, she'd hit a conversation topic Claire could stand.  She turned Jody's way, eyes wide.

  
"No way.  I thought those things didn't exist!"

 

Jody shook her head. "Not anymore.  The Winchesters and Cas took care of them years ago."

 

Claire couldn't help herself. "How?"

 

Jody waited until they were safely in the elevator, blocked off from anyone that could possibly overhear them before she answered.  Claire bounced on the balls of her feet as she pressed the correct floor.

 

"From what they told me later, it was some sort of old spell.  But if you needed to take them out in a pinch, you could use cleaning fluid."

 

Claire's jaw dropped. "Primordial beings could be taken out by cleaning fluid?"

 

Jody shrugged. "Guess it wasn't around when they were created, right?"

 

Before Claire had the chance to ask another question, the elevator doors opened.  Jody led the way down the hall.  She could practically hear Claire's questions buzzing in the air as they reached the ward labeled for brain damage.

 

"Jody!" 

 

The short woman standing on the other side of the door nearly knocked all of the wind out of Jody's chest when she flung her arms around her and squeezed tight.  Jody hugged back.

 

"Hey, Lillian.  How is he?"

 

Lillian's eyes watered. "More of the same.  Thank you for coming out here."

 

"No trouble at all, really.  Claire, this is Lillian. Her son Carson was in school with my son, Owen." Her voice only shook a little on his name. "Lillian, Claire.  My adoptive daughter."

 

Claire half bristled at that, but she thankfully didn't say a word.

 

"She's in training for police work herself, so I thought I'd let her have a bit of a ride-along."

 

Lillian sniffed.  Jody dug around in the inner pocket of her jacket until she came up with a tissue.  Lillian took it with a watery, "Thank you." With that, she led them into the room.

 

"He was perfectly fine two days ago.  He's home from college for the summer, and he was supposed to start his internship yesterday.  When he didn't come downstairs for breakfast, I knew something was wrong.  I just didn't think it would be this w-wrong."

 

She looked as if she was going to burst into tears again.  To Jody's surprise, Claire reached over to pat her on the shoulder.

 

Together, the women crowded around Carson's bed.  He looked like he was sleeping, but Jody had read the report.  She knew better.

 

"And he hasn't responded to anything?"

 

Lillian shook her head. "When the doctors tried to wake him, the drugs just passed straight out of his system.  They said they'd never seen something like this before."

 

Jody sucked in a deep breath.  Carson looked far larger in his hospital bed than Owen ever had, but he still seemed dwarfed somehow by the crisp white sheets folded around him.  Jody hadn't seen him since elementary school, but she could see the evidence of the little boy he'd been in his now-older face.

 

"Can I show Claire the really weird part?"

 

Lillian turned away. "Yes.  I just don't want to see it again."

 

Just in case, Jody squirted a bit of the hand sanitizer from the container on the wall into her palm.  The last thing she needed was to give the poor kid a cold on top of everything else.

 

"This is what got me in here," Jody said in a voice low enough for only Claire to hear.  

 

She reached forward and slowly pushed the lid of Carson's left eye up.  Claire let out a low noise in the back of her throat.  His pupil had been entirely consumed by a golden light that both of them recognized.

 

Claire’s breath caught audibly in her throat. “Is that—?”

Jody nodded. “I think it is.”

She let Carson’s eyelid slide shut again.  The boy didn’t even shift in his sleep.  His chest rose and fell evenly, no machine necessary.  If Jody had just stumbled into the room, she would have wondered what he was doing in the hospital.

“That light, it’s just so awful.”

Lillian blew her nose into the tissue.  In the too-quiet ward, it echoed.  Claire’s hand came to rest on one of the bedrails.  Jody watched it clench hard enough to bleach her knuckles white.

She sniffed. “Do you think it’s some sort of drug, or—or—”

Jody sighed. “I don’t know, Lillian.  But Claire and I are experienced with this sort of thing.  We’ll get to the bottom of it, I swear.”

Claire still hadn’t moved.  Jody gripped her by the shoulder, gentle enough that Lillian wouldn’t notice her freeze.

“Come on.”

Claire let her steer her out of the ward and back down the hall to the elevator.  She felt rigid underneath Jody’s touch.  The doors slid shut.  Jody didn’t let go of Claire’s shoulder.

“That’s the color of the rift,” Claire said, sounding as if she’d just been strangled—Jody had too much experience in that area.

“That’s why I called you back,” Jody replied. “I knew you’d want in on it.”

The two women headed back into the lobby and out the main entrance.  Claire walked mechanically, like she didn’t quite feel secure in her body.  Jody opened her side of the truck for her.

“I don’t understand,” Claire managed. “What’s going on?”

Jody shook her head. “I have no idea.  That’s what I was hoping you could help me with.  Are you up for swinging by Lillian’s house to see if we can find anything?”

Claire still looked a little pale, so Jody reached behind them to root out a granola bar.

“Eat.”

To her surprise, Claire unpackaged the granola bar and chewed on the end of it like she’d never had one herself in her life.

“Carson.  He want to school with Owen?”

It was Jody’s turn to freeze.  Her hands clenched on the steering wheel, just like Claire’s had a few minutes ago, but Jody forced them to relax.

“Yeah, he did.  They were in first grade together.  Lillian and I were homeroom moms.  You know, bringing in snacks on Fridays and helping with the holiday parties.

She didn’t think about Owen nearly as much these days.  Her girls would never be able to replace him, not completely, but they made her feel like a mom again.  Just a very different sort of mom this time around.

“You never talk about him.”

Jody shrugged. “It was a long time ago.  It feels like…like another life.  That I was married.  Had a kid.  Didn’t know that there were such thing as monsters.”

Claire looked out the window. “My dad used to say ‘this too shall pass’ whenever something bad happened.  I think about it every time something goes wrong.”

It was the first time that Jody had ever heard Claire talk about either of her parents.  Sometimes, it was easy to forget that Castiel was still walking around in her father’s skin.

“Owen used to sleep with a Spiderman nightlight.  I think of him every time that I see a superhero lunchbox.”

They fell into silence as Jody pulled out of the hospital parking lot.  It wasn’t the same sort of silence as before.  It wasn’t awkward, just…reflective.  That was the word. 

“If you don’t want to go, I can drop you back home,” Jody said quietly as they pulled up outside Lillian’s house.

Claire’s old attitude snuck back in. “I’m fine, Jody.  Let’s go.”

Jody knew better than to expect to see that side of Claire again today.  She didn't even flinch when Claire slammed the truck door far harder than strictly necessary.  Instead, she took a moment to compose herself and then followed after her up the walk to the house.

"She told me the key is under the ceramic frog."

 

Claire didn't bother hiding the disgust on her face as she turned the frog over—it really was pretty stupid-looking, not that Jody would ever admit it to Lillian’s face.  Sure enough, a single rusted key sat underneath.

"What do you think we're going to find?" Claire demanded.

"Honestly?  I don't think anything.  I just wanted to be able to tell Lillian we looked."

Together, they unlocked the door and headed upstairs to the room where Lillian had found Carson unconscious.  Jody bit her lip as she walked over the threshold.  She wondered if Owen's room would have looked so unmistakably like a teenage boy's if he had ever gotten to be one.  Carson had left a pile of clothing by the door that they had to step over to get inside.  The closet door hung open, half of the shoes inside falling out of a pile that went almost all the way up to Claire's knees.

"It could be any kind of magic," Jody pointed out as she sifted through a pile of papers on his desk.  They were mostly internship applications, including one with a highlighted start date—yesterday. "It doesn't have to be—"

"Kaia's world?" Claire finished for her. "Yeah.  You don't think it was Jack, do you?"

Jody hadn't even considered that.  She had figured that if Jack went off the reservation, the Winchesters would give her a call.  Once they'd called about the actual, literal devil being on the loose, she'd assumed that they'd include her in everything.  But then again, they always did whatever they could to make sure that the most dangerous things kept away from her and the girls.

"I don't know," she said. "Unless it was accidental..."

Claire pursed her lips. "I'll text Cas."

Maybe the earlier story about her father had shook her more deeply than Jody thought.

They completed a scan of the room, just in case there were hex bags or signs of some sort of summoning.  Besides Carson's apparent obsession with ABBA, there was nothing particularly unusual about the room.  It wasn't like he'd been reading about black magic on the side.  Claire eventually flopped backwards on his bed, arms crossed as she watched the ceiling fan slowly rotate in the gentle breeze from the open window.

"So," Jody tried at last. "It definitely wasn't drugs."

* * *

Once Claire and Jody were out the door, Alex let out a loud groan.

"You know those cousins you have that you technically love because they're family but they're the absolute worst?"

Patience shrugged. "I don't have any cousins."

Well.  Considering that she'd apparently had a secret grandmother this entire time, Patience honestly wouldn't be surprised if a random cousin came crawling out of the woodwork at this point.  It would be just her luck.

"Okay, fine, she's not the worst," Alex said, as if she hadn't heard. "But God, it's been so much more relaxed here since she moved out."

Patience didn't doubt that.  She couldn't tell if her psychic powers had evolved to the point of being able to read auras or something like that, or if the angst cloud that Claire carried with her was just shy of visible even to the normal person.

"We should move your stuff."

Alex scooped up Patience's plate and her own and dumped them in the sink.  Jody's dishwasher had been broken for about a week, so both girls fell into routine with Alex washing and Patience drying.

"Is she always like this?  You know, sort of prickly."

Alex snorted. "Sort of?  Yeah, always.  She's good at what she does, and she wants to help people, but she's never been good with all of—well, all of this.  Normal life stuff."

She gestured vaguely at the house around them.  Patience nodded.  Even this wasn't too normal—Jody had come home with a ruguru corpse the other night, and she and Alex had driven out to the burnt-out salvage yard down the road to bury the body.

Once they’d put the dishes away, Alex led the way upstairs to Patience’s—well, to Claire’s—room.

“What happened?  To her, I mean, to make her a hunter.”

From the few visitors that had dropped in while she was staying with Jody, Patience had learned not to ask the person directly.  They were usually all right if you knew, but they didn’t want to be the one to tell you.

Alex opened a drawer. “You want your books?” When Patience nodded, she kept talking. “Has Jody told you about angels yet?”

Patience sat down on the edge of her bed, legs a little wobbly.  She’d never been really religious, but there was something about actual literal angels that made her feel dizzy.

“Does that mean—is there a God?  Hell?  Heaven?”

Alex shrugged. “Jury’s still out on whether or not Heaven is a good place, but Hell is real.  As for God, well, that’s above my paygrade.”

She sat down next to Patience, nodding sympathetically.  Patience’s head spun.

“What’s it got to do with Claire?”

“When angels come to Earth, they need a vessel.  A human that agrees to let them take over their body.”

Patience grimaced.  The idea of giving up her autonomy like that made a weird tingle race up and down her spine.  Like someone had raked their fingernails down a chalkboard.

“Can they just—you know—take you?”

She made a mental note to add warding against angels to her research list.

Alex shook her head. “Nope.  You need to be a certain bloodline and give your consent.  Claire’s dad agreed to be a vessel for an angel and her mom sort of went off the deep end after.”

Patience stared. “He left them on purpose.”

Maybe she and Claire had more in common than she thought.

“Anyway, I get it.  We’ve all got baggage—Jody and Donna, too.  But you don’t see us carrying on like she does.”

Patience scooped up her notes from her desk and dumped them in a pile on her bed.  They worked in silence for a few minutes, gathering the things that Patience had scattered over the room.

“Do you think Jody’s right?”

Alex glanced sideways at her. “About this having something to do with Kaia and that other world?  I don’t know.  Jody usually has pretty good instincts, though.  I’d bet she’s right.”

Patience nodded.  She still thought about Kaia sometimes, late at night when she watched the ceiling fan slowly circle above her and she couldn’t sleep.  Knowing that her mistaken vision had probably cost Kaia her life—well.  Like Jody had told her when she came back to the house, shaken and haunted, it had been an innocent mistake.  She just needed to learn how to understand her gift.

Some gift.

“I want to help with the case,” Patience said at last.

Alex nodded. “Good.  Come on, I think Jody pulled some book titles for us to look at.”

* * *

When Claire headed upstairs to her room, it was to find a pile of Patience's research on her bed, so she turned straight around and clattered back down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Jody asked.

Her too-concerned face just made Claire angrier. "Out."

She drove out to a park nearby where she'd sat to think while Jody made her finish high school.  It hadn't done a whole lot for her calculus grade, but something about the rusty old frame of the swing set calmed her down.  She sat down on the highest of the swings, her legs stretched out in front of her.  The glare of the midday sun made her phone hard to read, but she wasn't about to go back to Jody's or sit in her stifling car.

Even though the last time she'd texted Castiel was months ago, she only had to scroll for a second to reach his name.  He'd been texting her what he referred to as memes—mostly badly photoshopped pictures of Sam and Dean's faces—for the last few days, undeterred by her lack of response.  Smiling a little despite herself, Claire tapped out a quick message.

_hey.  everything ok?_

_..._

_Yes._

_Are you all right?_

_i'm fine_

_Are you sure?  Text me the eggplant emoji if someone is making you type this._

_ok ew_

_?_

_Dean told me it meant SOS._

_no you doofus_

_i'm not having that conversation.  are you sure everything is okay?  like with jack?_

_Jack is well, thank you for asking._

  1. _thanks_



_You're welcome._

Claire tucked the phone back in her pocket.  It buzzed halfheartedly once or twice more, but finally Cas gave up.

She found herself wishing, suddenly, that she could call him and have her father pick up.  She wanted—needed—to tell him what Kaia had looked like on the ground.  Eyes half open, mouth in a partial gasp, wound steadily leaking on to the dead leaves.

Claire swung back and forth on the swing, digging her heel harshly into the dirt to stop herself when the mental image threatened to consume her.

Why did this have to come up again?  Why couldn’t she just forget?

“Hey.”

Claire jolted to a halt, eyes flying open to the sight of Patience standing in front of her, breathing a little heavier than usual.  She had her hair tied back in a ponytail and a light sheen of sweat on her forehead.

She actually glowed, because of course she did.

“You shouldn’t run unless someone is chasing you.”

Patience raised her eyebrows. “You’re telling me that hunters don’t like crossfit?”

She sat down on the swing next to Claire’s; luckily for her, it was the one that didn’t have the loose bolt.

“Jody told us about the case.”

Claire dug her toe into the dirt, refusing to look up at her.

“I thought she wanted _my_ help.”

Patience started swinging back and forth, matching Claire’s pace. “We do these sorts of things together.  Jody calls us family, like it or not.”

Claire wanted to say ‘you have a family, you can go home.’  She wanted to say, ‘there’s an angel possessing my father’s body and he texts me bee emojis when he thinks I’m sad.’  She wanted to say, ‘Jody can’t possibly have room in her heart for another kid.’ Instead, she settled for silence.

“You know, you’re not the only one who feels guilty about Kaia.”

Claire continued her staring contest with the dirt.  Beside her, the swing creaked as Patience brought it to a halt.

“I really thought it was you.” She kicked at the air. “Who got stabbed, I mean.”

"Yeah, okay, innocent mistake."

Patience shook her head. "I'm still learning.  Not just the psychic thing.  Sometimes I think that's the easiest part of this whole mess.  It's everything else.  Knowing that the mistakes you make aren't so innocent.  Before, if I screwed up, my English grade dropped from a 97 to a 95."

At that, Claire rolled her eyes.  Either Patience didn't notice or didn't care, because she kept going.

"Now, people's actual lives are on the line.  How do you cope with that?"

Admittedly, Claire had been expecting Patience to run some sort of Miss Perfect routine with her.  Tell her that it wasn't her fault, urge her to come back to Jody's, reveal that she had a perfectly baked pecan pie sitting on the stove for her when she got back because why not.  She hadn't been expecting Patience to turn to her for advice.

"I'm not exactly the best role model for coping mechanisms," Claire pointed out. "Unless you want a fake ID.  Because I can make that."

To her surprise, Patience laughed a little at that. "No thanks.  I'm good.  But seriously.  What do you do?"

Claire found herself, for the second time that day, being incredibly honest. "Kaia was—she was the first person that it was my fault.  My mom, all of the hunts I've been on since then, everyone that I've been directly responsible for ended up okay.  Sometimes they'd do something stupid and it would be on them, but Kaia...I told her that I would protect her and instead I got her killed."

“I’m sorry,” Patience said after a moment. “You just seemed like—”

“Like I knew what I was doing?  Yeah, no.  I’m just really good at faking it.”

She didn’t know what exactly made her admit it, but it felt surprisingly good to say it.  Like she was absolving herself of something.

“I wish I could have saved her.”

When Claire finally met Patience’s eyes, the other girl’s were wet.  Something in Claire’s chest tightened.

She wondered if that was what Jody had felt when she showed up on her doorstep clutching a ratty backpack and wearing a scowl.  Claire thought she understood, for the first time, why she’d let her stay.

“You know,” Claire said. “Jody makes really good banana bread.  I think it’s out of a package, actually, but it’s still really good.”

Patience raised her eyebrows. “Is this your idea of a truce?”

Claire couldn’t help a small smile. “Depends on whether or not you like banana bread, I guess.”

Patience hopped off the swing in one neat arc, landing without so much as a stumble.  Of course.  That would take a little bit of getting used to.

“Race you?”

“Like hell,” Claire snorted. “Get in the car.”

Patience jogged off towards the car.  Claire stayed one moment more, staring down at the marks she’d made in the dirt.

Maybe between all of them there would be a way to figure this out.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of The Wayward Project, a fanfic season of Wayward Sisters. Check out the rest in the collection, or visit us at @thewaywardproject on tumblr.


End file.
